Panic Attack
Panic Attack was a competitor in in Extreme 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Panic Attack's signature move was to use its low ground clearance to get underneath an opponent, using its forks to hook onto and get a grip inside the opponent's armour, wheel shafts or any other exposed gaps, before lifting them off the ground, driving into the pit release and lowering them down the pit. The Real Panic Attack was created by Welshman Kim Davies, and was the most successful Welsh robot to appear on the show Robot Wars. Robot History Extreme 2 Panic Attack fought in the first Annihilator against Razer, Hawk Eye, Nuts & Bolts, Odin and Tekno Masher. All the robots slammed into each other in the middle with the flamethrowers of Nuts & Bolts and Hawk Eye targeting Razer with Odin using its pneumatic spike to assault Razer. Panic Attack and Tekno Masher join the onslaught after a small squabble but Tekno Masher is attacked by odin and Nuts & Bolts. Razer charges towards Hawk Eye and manages to topple it over making Hawk Eye the first robot to fall. Razer attempts to attack Tekno Masher but is ganged up upon by Panic Attack, Nuts & Bolts and Odin. Panic Attack and Odin battle one another but Odin gets away and uses its spike to jab Tekno Masher who was currently using its flame thrower to burn Razer and Nuts & Bolts. Nuts & Bolts was cornered by Panic Attack and Tekno Masher, with a combined effort both machines attempt to topple Nuts & Bolts but Razer smashes in and was the final push to topple Nuts & Bolts. The remaining robots decide to target Razer encircling it, in particular Odin becomes extremely relentless. Tekno masher falls as stray as Panic Attack rams Razer and Odin and attempts to lift the two only to fail doing so. Tekno Masher charges at Panic Attack and the two begin to battle with Tekno Masher breaking Panic Attack's lifting forks. Tekno Masher turns its attentions to Razer while Odin attacks Panic Attack disabling its self righting arm. Razer crushes Tekno Masher breifly before backing off and getting behind Odin again. Tekno Masher tries to attack Panic Attack but it quickly rams Tekno Masher managing to topple it on its side. Panic Attack carefully engages the others and with Razer manages to nudge Odin into the pit. Only Panic Attack and Razer remained. Panic Attack attempts to pit Razer on a few occasions while Razer struggles to get a grip on the slippery Panic Attack. The two robots hesitantly engage one another due to the heavy damage both had taken but eventually Razer manages to get a hold of Panic Attack and crush. Time eventually runs out with both robots still active. Razer won on Damage and Aggression while Panic attack only won on Control. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Category:Arenas of Destruction only Robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:One time losers Category:Robots to have debuted in Extreme Series 2 Category:Annihilator Competitors Category:Extreme Series 2 Competitors Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robots with Medical or Diagnostic names